


Kissing Your Way

by Anonymous



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie loves Richie, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Richie loves Eddie, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five times Richie kissed Eddie and one time Eddie kissed him.





	Kissing Your Way

_i._

 

The first time Richie Tozier laid his eyes upon Eddie Kaspbrak was during the time Bill invited him over to the Barrens to introduce him to the new kid along with the other members of the Losers' Club. Apparently, the new kid was Eddie who was currently wearing a fanny pack, a _fucking_ fanny pack and Richie just couldn’t help himself to ask the most stupid question Eddie has ever heard that day.

“Is that a _fucking_ fanny pack?” Richie asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

The boy just looked at him as if he asked the dumbest question in the universe right at this moment because he just did and he thinks that Eddie might have gotten the idea that it was his task to make everyone know that the-oh-so-great-Richie is stupid.

“Stop asking the obvious, trashmouth,” Eddie said, looking at him, probably waiting for a comeback. However, Richie just gave him a huge smile and the rest of The Losers Club just laughed at him.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asked Bill who is currently dying of laughter. He calmed down a bit after Eddie started looking like a kicked puppy.

“T-that was re-really fuh-fuh-funny, Ed-Eddie,” Bill replied to him, smiling. When Bill first met Eddie, he couldn’t help but think about his younger brother, Georgie. Eddie sometimes reminds him of the feeling of having a younger brother who he wants to protect with all his life.

“Uhh what was? I don’t get it,” Eddie looks so confused that Richie just started laughing.

“Eds! You look so funny!” Richie exclaimed.

“First of all, don’t call me that. Second, tell me what the fucking hell is so funny?”

Beverly who just calmed down after laughing so hard interjected in their conversation.

“Well… You just gave our dear Richie here a nickname that really describes who he is and I can’t believe you two just met. This must be destiny!” Beverly said while helping out Ben get up. A while ago, Ben ended up laying on the ground, too exhausted from laughing so hard.

“Whatcha sayin’ there Bevs? This ain’t destiny we talking ‘bout,” Richie replied, trying to imitate someone from a show Bev couldn’t put a finger on.

“You just gave each other nicknames and you just met. I really think that is destiny,” she countered.

“I think Bev is trying to say that you two will get along really well.” Mike suddenly said. When Mike uttered those words, it was the start of a quarrel between Richie and Eddie.

“Me? Getting along with trashmouth? I don’t think so.”

“Shut up, Eddie Spaghetti! I’m the easiest person here.”

“Yeah, easiest to fucking punch in the mouth.”

“What the fuck? That is so rude!”

“You started this!”

“Excuse me? But who the hell wears a fanny pack?!”

“G-guys, pluh-pluh-please don’t fi-fi-fight,” Bill said trying to regulate the two. A few seconds later, the two were finally silenced. It was unspoken among the Losers that Bill was their leader right from the start. He has this sense of leadership in him and the others saw that clearly and respected him. There was a good moment of silence until Stan broke it.

“Welcome to the Losers Club, Eddie.”

_Welcome, Eddie to your new family._

The others followed Stan and welcomed Eddie into their club. They gave him hugs and pats, telling him that he will have the best summer with them or something. Eddie can feel the love from his new found friends. He didn’t know that life outside his house is wonderful despite the number of germs and bacteria residing somewhere near him.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by someone kissing his cheek. All Eddie could think of is the amount of bacteria being transferred to his cheek from someone’s mouth. He reached for his fanny pack, searching for a handkerchief and was horrified when he found out he didn’t bring one.

“Geez, Eds. Why do you look so horrified? It is just a kiss on the cheek.” Richie stated.

“Do you know how many bacteria are transferred to my cheek from your mouth? That is like 80 million or something!” Eddie exclaimed, his face flushed from either being flustered or embarrassed.

Eddie was surprised when Richie approached him with a huge grin pasted on his face. He pinched Eddie's cheek.

“Cute. Cute. _Cute._ ”

Richie’s hand was slapped away. He couldn’t stop himself from saying the word _ouch._

“Don’t do that ever again, Richie.”

“But you are so cute, Eds!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Later that night, Richie would think about how he wasn’t able to stop himself from kissing Eddie’s cheek when he looks like he is radiating from so much love the Losers have given and shown him during their time at the Barrens. He thinks about how cute Eddie was when his face was as red as a tomato. He thinks about…

_Eddie’s cute face, the way his brown eyes sparkle or how he is the most beautiful human being in the whole wide wor-- wait what?!_

“Stop it, brain! Stop thinking about Eddie fucking Kaspbrak!” He shouted. A few moments later, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, still thinking about Eddie’s cute face.

 

* * *

 

_ii._

 

If someone told Eddie and Richie that they would be the best of friends, they would have laughed at how stupid that sound and probably kick that person’s ass. The whole Losers' Club except the two of them actually thought that they would really get along despite all the bickering especially when Eddie is the only one who can render Richie speechless without having to say the word _beep beep Richie._

As expected by the rest of the Losers, a few days later, Eddie and Richie can’t be separated. If Eddie is present, Richie is surely there with him without a single doubt. They would bicker non-stop but unlike the first time they met, there would be heartfelt laughter that would follow.

During weekends, they would text each other until one falls asleep or meet up with the Losers and play at the Barrens until the sun goes down. Richie would walk Eddie home and tell each other good night.

“Good night, Eddie Spaghetti. See you tomorrow!”

“Good night, trashmouth. Be careful on your way home.”

At night, Richie thinks about all the fun they had that day. How Ben tripped over a rock and almost bathe in what Eddie called gray water. How he saw Beverly steal glances at Bill as he and Bill help Stan at whatever they were doing that time.

Sometimes Richie would laugh as he stared at the ceilings of his bedroom. Remembering his memories with his friends: Bill Denbrough, Ben Hanscom, Stan Uris, Mike Hanlon, Beverly Marsh and _Eddie Kaspbrak._ Richie’s day wouldn’t be complete without him tormenting the shit out of Eddie. He secretly loves the way Eddie’s face flush red whenever he gets flustered or embarrassed. He wouldn’t say that to Eddie or to any of his friends, thinking that they might find it weird.

The next day, the Losers met in front of the school. This became their tradition since the seven of them became a team. All of them waited for each other except for Mike. Mike goes to a different school but he always makes sure that he will be able to meet up with the Losers in the afternoon.

“Hey, Ri-Richie!” Bill shouted when Richie was near the entrance. He looks at each of them with a smile painted on his lips.

“Good morning, Losers.” He said cheerfully. Everyone replied him with a good morning except for Eddie, _of course_.

“You are always late, you shit.” Eddie tried to sound mad but the grin on his face gave away.

“Oh good morning to you too, Eds!”

“Good morning, dickface.”

“Asshole.”

They all laughed at this. Everyone promised to meet up outside the school so that they can all go together to the Barrens and meet Mike.

“Classes are about to start. We better hurry.” Ben reminded them. They all go to their respective classrooms, waving at each other and saying goodbyes.

When the school bell finally rings, it was a signal that they can finally go home. Richie hurriedly went outside to meet up with his friends. Most of them are already there. He joined them and checked who they are waiting for.

_Bill is already here talking or flirting with Beverly. Ben is eating his sandwich, as always. Stan is reading a book about birds. Eddie with… Where is Eddie?_

“Uhh... where is Eddie?” He asked them with a worried look pasted on his face.

“I was here first and I thought Eddie would be here already as usual but I didn’t see him anywhere,” Stan said, placing his book back in his bag.

“He probably went back to get something,” Beverly suggested.

Richie has a nagging feeling in his mind that there is something wrong. He couldn’t help but think about the worst possible scenarios that may happen to Eddie.

_What if Eddie tripped on something and bleed to death? What if Eddie was locked in a closet and he couldn’t breathe and he died and and… What if It got Eddie?_

Richie’s mind is racing with thoughts of Eddie. The one that terrified him the most is the thought of It having his neck wrapped around Eddie while Eddie is crying and his pupils blown out with fear. The Losers have all met the demonic clown at some point this summer. The encounters are all terrifying especially the fact that It can shapeshift into their worst nightmare. They all told their own story to each other and vowed that they will stop It, no matter what it takes.

“I-I’ll go back and check.” He said to his friends. The Losers said that they will come with him but he stopped them.

“Just stay here. If I don’t go back in 10 minutes, you better hurry the shit inside, okay?” All of them nodded and told Richie to be careful as if they sense that something might be wrong or go wrong.

“Be careful, Richie.”

“I will.”

Richie went back inside the school with his hands shaking. His mind conjuring up every possible thing that might happen to Eddie. Every time he blinks, he sees the clown’s horrifying smile as if taunting him.

_Beep beep Richie._

He checked every classroom that he would pass by. He can’t find Eddie anywhere so he went to the cafeteria to check if Eddie was there. When he reached the place, his blood begins to boil when he sees Henry Bowers and his friends bullying the shit out of Eddie.

Henry Bowers and his friends are not exactly the nicest people in their school. They beat up every kid they hate or steal lunch money or every possible thing that a bully can do. People talked about Henry’s crazy father and maybe that’s why Henry is a bit crazy too. Believe it or not, Henry probably hates all the members of the Losers Club and that means it includes Eddie.

“You scumbags, stop beating the shit out of my best friend. Leave him alone!” Richie shouted at the top of his lungs. His hands shaking not because of fear, but because he is so fucking mad.

_How dare them hurt Eddie!_

Victor who was sitting at Eddie stood up and kicked Eddie in the stomach while Belch spat on Eddie. Henry looked at him, Richie thought he should be dead by now with the way Henry looks at him as if saying _you’re a dead meat, Richie Tozier._

Henry approached him and punched him in the stomach. Richie can’t deny how much that fucking hurts. He looked at Eddie whose eyes are all wide looking straight at him.

_Hey Eds! Don’t look while I get beaten up. Just close your beautiful eyes and everything will be alright._

Richie was about to receive another blow when their friends came rushing in. The Losers threw everything their hands can get upon on at Henry and his friends. Richie was about to help them out when he saw Eddie hyperventilating. He quickly approached him, worried for his dear friend.

“Eddie where is your aspirator?” He asked worriedly. When he didn’t receive a reply, he quickly searched for the aspirator in Eddie’s fanny pack.

“Here Eddie suck on this or whatever you do with an aspirator.” Richie placed the aspirator into Eddie’s mouth and pressed something to trigger the medicine. He thought it would be working by now but he is still having an asthma attack.

“Uhh Eds, is it not working?”

“I-it ra-ran out, R-Richie.”

“Oh shit.”

Richie was about to call his friends but he stopped himself. They are still fighting with Henry so he is responsible for Eddie right now and Eddie needs to calm the fuck down. Actually, Richie needs to calm down too because he is pretty sure that he is having a panic attack in his mind. How untimely.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. How do I calm Eddie down? I have to do something. I don’t want him to die. Wait do you die with having an asthma attack? Okay, I don’t want to know the answer._

“Okay, Eddie Spaghetti. You have to calm down.”

“D-don’t call m-me that!”

“Shut up, will you? You have to focus on breathing.”

“Eds, you have breath like it is the most normal thing to do because  _shit_ that is the most normal thing to do.”

_Inhale._

Richie soothes Eddie, whispering sweet words to him. He tells Eddie funny stories and jokes that makes his eyes roll. He rubs circles on his back.

_Exhale._

He plays with Eddie’s hair. Surprised with the feeling of how soft the hair of the hypochondriac boy in between his fingers. Eddie’s eyes flutter close with the feeling of Richie’s fingers in his hair.

_Inhale._

Richie thought Eddie looks beautiful like this, eyes closed, looking calm despite the chaos happening with their friends. Eddie Kaspbrak always looks beautiful in Richie Tozier’s eyes.

_Exhale._

He can’t help but lean close to Eddie’s face. His heart pounding so fast as if he ran a mile long without even stopping to breathe. He can’t breathe. As Eddie was struggling for air, he stole Richie’s breath away without him knowing.

_Inhale._

Richie kissed Eddie’s nose. He was ready to be punched or kicked in the shin by Eddie. However, nothing came. He looked at Eddie and saw his eyes were closed, he was sleeping peacefully. His breath is regulated and a small smile was painted on his lips.

_Exhale._

 

* * *

 

_iii._

 

Richie Tozier is never the type of guy who bails out from a fight so when Bill said that they will face It in the house at Neibolt Street, he is ready for anything. It took Bill a good five minutes and a long ass speech to convince the other Losers to help out and face their fears.

Bill and Richie were the first ones to enter the house. The house was clearly terrifying. The furniture are all messed up and there are cobwebs everywhere. The branches of trees outside extends into the interior of the house. It was like entering a horror house or a scene from the horror movies he watched at Aladdin, a theater house in Derry. He was wondering in some sort of room and his eyes caught sight of a paper. He quickly retrieved it and his eyes went wide with what he saw.

 

_MISSING_

_Richie Tozier_

_13 years old_

_Last Seen July 4_

 

“Oh god, I’m gonna fucking die. Bill, I’m gonna fucking die. The clown will kill me.” Richie said. He is shaking so much, Bill thought that he might cry any second now.

“Ca-cal-calm down, Ri-richie. We w-wo-won’t let t-the cla-clown g-get you.” Bill replied, trying to calm Richie as best as he could.

“This is wa-what It wa-wants Ri-ri-richie. I-it wants to s-sce-scare u-us but w-we w-won’t let i-it.” Bill added. He patted Richie’s back as they went out of the room.

The three of them: Richie, Bill and Eddie went upstairs. They were looking around when they heard a scream or cry in one of the rooms. They saw one of the missing kids who was laying on the floor and was suddenly drag away from their sight.

_You’ll float too! You’ll float too! You’ll float too!_

Richie and Bill went inside the room, leaving Eddie. Suddenly, the doors closed and they heard Eddie scream. Richie and Bill pounded the door, trying to open it but they had no luck. Richie walked around and saw there was another room. Everything in the room was covered in white cloth and it sent chill down his spine.

“Richie!”

“Eddie!”

Richie quickly went inside the room when he saw Eddie. The door closed with a loud bang which gained Bill’s attention outside.

“Ri-Richie!” Bill pounded the door while Richie tries to open it. To no avail, the door didn’t even budge. He turned his back against the door. He walked across the room, approaching a box that reminds him of a coffin. When he was halfway across the room, the clothes covering what he thought were furniture were all pulled down. What he saw rendered him speechless.

_“Richie, what do you fear?”_

_“Clowns.”_

He was surrounded by clown figures with different faces, different clothes and each of them terrifies Richie to the core. He opened the box and saw a replica of him. He stared at it and a few seconds later, bubbles suddenly started appearing on its face, creating holes. This cause Richie to close the coffin and his eyes laid upon the clown.

_Pennywise. The Dancing Clown._

Pennywise approached him so fast, Richie backed away to the door.

“Beep beep Richie.”

He was so damn thankful that the door opened and Bill shut it so fast, he wondered if Pennywise got slapped by the door. He thought everything was finally over until he saw acid spreading across. They backed away and was faced with three doors.

_Scary._

_Very Scary._

_Not Scary._

“N-none o-of ti-this i-is ri-ri-real!” Bill exclaimed. He opened the _Not Scary_ door and they were both frozen with fear at what they saw. Pennywise is holding Eddie’s face, so ready to kill him. Eddie’s clothes were disheveled, his hair a mess and his eyes reflect so much fear but most of all, his right arm was broken. Richie desperately wants to run to him and comfort him.

“Not real enough for you, Bill? It was real enough for Georgie.”

Richie and Bill thought it was the end when Pennywise approached them, his thousands of teeth showing. The clown is so close to Bill, Richie thought Bill is going to die right at this moment. Pennywise didn’t see Beverly holding up a spear and throwing it, piercing the clown’s head. Richie didn’t even think twice and quickly run to Eddie’s side.

“Eds, Eds, Eds!”

Eddie wasn’t looking at Richie even though he keeps on calling out his name. Richie didn’t have to turn around to know that the clown is approaching them with his claws out. Richie holds Eddie’s face trying to make Eddie face him instead.

“Look at me, Eds.” Richie pleaded. Eddie was having a hard time breathing. Of all times, of course, Eddie Kaspbrak is having an asthma attack. Richie searched for Eddie’s aspirator and when he found out he ran out, he fished for the spare aspirator he bought for Eddie in his pocket. He quickly shoved the aspirator in Eddie’s mouth. After that, Richie continues to calm Eddie down.

_Fucking look at me, Eddie Kaspbrak. Don’t look at that clown._

“Hey! It is better to look at me than that ugly clown. Eddie just please look at me.”

When Eddie looked at him, his heart shattered to pieces. Eddie’s eyes were blown wide with fear, his lips are trembling and his voice cracks when he tries to speak.

“Richie, It is coming. We are gonna die.” Eddie said in between sobs. 

“Okay, listen up. We are not going to die but if It somehow kills us all, it has to get through me to get you, do you hear me? You are not going to die, not on my watch even if I have to pay it with my whole life,” Richie said with a determined look on his face. He kissed Eddie’s forehead, the way his mom used to kiss him when she tucks him into bed.

“Beep beep Richie,” Eddie replied, smiling at him.

“Oh come on, I’m trying to be romantic here and keep you calm.”

When Pennywise is just a meter away from them, he suddenly retreated. Everyone was surprised at It’s action but was glad anyway. They released a breathe they didn’t know they were holding. After a few moments, they rushed to Eddie’s side.

“Eddie!”

“Are you okay?”

“How are you?”

“Ohmygod! Your arm!”

“I’m gonna put it back in place.”

“Do not _fucking_ touch me!”

The Losers went out of the house with scars and bruises but they all survived together. Eddie was in a bad mood after Richie played doctor to him and snapped his arm back into place. He wonders if the houses near heard him scream.

“Thanks, Richie. Not for playing doctor but for what you did before that.” Eddie doesn’t know why his heart is beating so fast while saying those words to Richie.

“No problem, Eds!”

“Don’t call me that. I hate it.”

He did not, in fact, hate it.

 

* * *

 

_iv._

 

After the incident, Richie went to Eddie’s house to sneak him out of the house. Mrs. Kaspbrak has gone nuts when she found out that her dear son broke his arm. He caged Eddie inside the house for days and Eddie was bored to death so he called Richie and asked him if he could sneak Eddie out of the house.

Richie went around the house and threw pebbles at Eddie’s window.

“You have a phone, dumbass.”

Eddie thought Richie would call his phone when he suddenly heard a loud _thud_ from his window.

“Did you just throw out your phone?!”

“Does not matter. Now, open up that damn window and jump.”

“What?!”

“Do you have better plans?”

“Well… No, but I don’t want to fucking die, Tozier!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.”

Richie almost facepalmed himself from the double meaning of his words. After their last encounter with Pennywise, he has been having nightmares about Eddie. There were times when he dreamt of Pennywise eating Eddie right in front of him or sometimes he dreamt of walking around the street seeing posters of Eddie with the word _missing._ He wakes up sweating and screaming Eddie’s name.

“Okay, Eddie. Count to three.”

“This is the stupidest plan ever.”

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Eddie jumped and Richie caught him with both of them falling on the ground. Richie’s ass hurts from the fall but at least Eddie is safe.

“We are not doing that ever again. You can’t even catch me properly.”

“I’m sorry, princess.”

“Fuck you!”

They walked to the Barrens silently. Richie’s thought drifts to Eddie. He wonders if he has a crush on the hypochondriac boy. He remembered reading a book that he found in the library entitled _How To Know If You Have A Crush On Someone._ It was kinda weird finding something like that in a library where he thought there will only be Academic books used for studying.  He thinks about what was written in the book but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Eddie spoke to him.

“So how are the others?”

“They are well. Still a bit shook up but all is well.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Walking side by side has always been comfortable for the two of them. Richie noticed what is written on Eddie’s cast.

_Loser._

Richie couldn’t stop himself from blurting out a question to Eddie.

“What the hell happened to your cast?”

Eddie looked at him as if he didn’t want to talk about it, but ended up spilling the beans.

“Greta Bowie wrote this when I went to the pharmacy. I thought she was just going to sign in but she wrote this instead.”

Richie didn’t show it but he is currently irritated with Greta. _How dare she._ He looked at Eddie and felt his heart clench at the sight in front of him. Eddie looks so… sad. He approached Eddie and searched for a pen in his fanny pack.

“What the hell are you doing, trashmouth?”

When he finally got what he was looking for which ended up being a red pen, he made Eddie sit at a rock and hold out his arm so that Richie can write on it. After a few seconds, Richie stood up and pulled Eddie with him. Richie gave Eddie the pen back and started walking away. Eddie was about to scold the shit out of Richie when his eyes laid upon what was written in his cast.

_Lover._

Eddie couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face. He ran after Richie after placing the pen back into his fanny pack. When the two reached the Barrens, the Losers welcomed him and asked so many questions which he answered as best as he could. It didn’t take long when the others started noticing what was written on his cast.

“Hey, Eddie, who wrote that?” Stan was the first to notice. Stan is always the first one to notice. He is that kind of person who is pretty quiet and observant.

Everyone was waiting for Eddie’s reply and Eddie didn’t know what the hell to do. Bill probably noticed how uncomfortable Eddie is and tried to sway the conversation to another topic.

“We-well who ever wr-wro-wrote that, it is pr-pre-pretty cu-cu-cool to m-me!”

“Yeah, that is so cool, Eddie,” Beverly said, smiling. The kind of smile a mother will give to his son.

“If I have a cast, I would let someone write that in mine,” Mike said.

Everyone was praising and admiring Eddie’s cast, not noticing how a certain Richie Tozier is so silent and sporting a huge grin on his face.

The Losers Club started working on their clubhouse which Ben suggested to build way before their encounter with Pennywise at the Neibolt Street. They were just working on the finishing touches and tomorrow, they can finally use it. The sun was about to set when they decided to rest for a bit and go home.

Richie sat beside Eddie who is looking at the sunset. The light reflecting Eddie’s face made him look more breathtaking than ever. Richie wants to reach out and touch Eddie’s face, the way he did last time but this time, with no clown who wants to eat them. However, he stopped himself from doing such a stupid thing. He doesn’t want to earn a smack from Eddie.

“Eds, how is your arm?”

“It doesn’t hurt as much as before. The doctor said it is healing pretty fast.”

“I think you should thank me from snapping it back to place.”

“I don’t think so, trashmouth. You probably made it worse.”

“Stop lying, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Richie reached out for Eddie’s arm. He played with his fingers, making Eddie blush. Eddie was thankful for the light, he hopes Richie can’t see the blush on his face. He thought his face couldn’t get hotter and redder when suddenly, Richie pressed kisses to Eddie’s fingers. He was frozen in shock.

“Eds, I’m so so sorry for hurting you last time. I just want to make you feel better and that way your arm sticks out that time looks like it hurts a lot. I didn’t know that playing doctor made it worse so please forgive me.”

Eddie didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. Richie is apologizing for something he doesn’t need to apologize for. Eddie’s heart is beating so fast, he thought it would come out of his chest.

“No need to apologize, trashmouth. Everything's all right now.”

Richie looked at Eddie as if he said something unbelievable. He smiled at him and Eddie smiled back at him. Richie’s mind is racing with the thoughts of Eddie and how he probably has a crush on him.

_Do you always want to make him happy?_

Yes.

_Does your heart shatter every time you see him cry or broken?_

Every goddamn time, yes!

_Does he make your heart flutter?_

Yes. Yes. Yes.

_Do you feel like you are gonna throw up every time you see him but in a good way? Do you feel as if there are butterflies in your stomach?_

Of course. He makes me want to kneel down from all the emotions I have been feeling.

_Do you want to kiss him?_

Definitely.

And yes, Richie Tozier has a crush on Eddie Kaspbrak.

 

* * *

 

_v._

 

Neither Richie nor the rest of the Losers Club planned on dying today. They went back to the house at Neibolt Street to rescue Beverly from Pennywise. It was a long and difficult road for the Losers. Mike had a showdown with Henry Bowers near the well and Mike was able to beat Henry and only God knows if Henry survived when he went down the well.

They all panicked when Stan was nowhere to be found. When they finally found him, he was laying on the ground with an ugly woman who was sucking his face. The ugly woman who was apparently the painting Stan was scared of, retreated when she saw them approaching stan.

“You all left me! You said you wouldn’t but you all left me!”

“We didn’t leave you, Stan. Somehow the clown was able to separate you from us.” Eddie tried to explain to Stan but Stan can’t hear any of it.

“No! No! No! You all left me.” Stan is crying by now. Bill approached stan and held both of his arms.

“T-this is wa-what i-it wants Sta-stan. It wa-wants us to be se-sep-separated. I-it is sc-sc-scared of us be-be-because we are s-s-strong to-to-together.” Bill assured Stan that everything will be alright as long as they stick together and he will never let his sight out of Stan ever again.

Everyone was helping Stan to calm down. After that, they walk deeper into the sewers looking for Beverly. They went to the part where the water is probably grayer and deeper.

“Uhh... guys, I can’t feel my feet,” Eddie said when he tripped over something in the water. When pointed their flashlight at the water, they saw horrifying faces. Richie quickly grabbed Eddie out. They went on searching for Beverly and when they found her, she was floating in the air.

They pulled her down and it took a kiss from Ben to wake her up from the trance. Meanwhile, Bill saw his brother Georgie and he quickly followed him. The others followed Bill after they notice he was gone.

_He beats his fist against the post but still insists he sees the ghosts._

The Losers were surprised to see Georgie but they were more surprised when Bill shot Georgie. They waited for a few seconds until Georgie started shaking and it turns out to be Pennywise. The clown grabbed Bill and made a deal with the Losers. It was either they leave Bill here and he will never hunt again (for a while) or they will all stay here and die.

“L-le-leave. Ple-ple-please. Y-you ne-need t-to l-leave.” Bill pleaded at them. No one dared to move.

“G-go. I’m the one w-who got you a-all into this. I’m s-s-sorry… go!”

“Guys, we can’t,” Beverly said.

“I told you, Bill. I fucking told you. I don’t want to die. It’s your fault. You made me fall in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, you made me walk through shitty water, you brought me to a fucking crackhead house, and now… I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown. Welcome to the Losers Club, asshole!!!” Richie said as he reached for the metal bat. He hit Pennywise with all his might when it ran towards him.

Everyone worked together to bring down Pennywise. It morphed into their greatest fear but they were not afraid. The clown spit a huge amount of gray water on Eddie and Eddie’s blood boiled.

“I'm gonna fucking kill you!” He shouted and punched the clown in the face.

They keep on hitting the clown until he retreated back into the well.

“W-we are not a-afraid of you and n-now, you are afraid of us.”

They all went out of the sewers, together. Everyone was quiet at first until they all broke down. They cried, laughed but most of all, they are happy that they all went out alive and the demonic clown was beaten. Bill rose from his seat and spoke.

“L-let us all p-promise that i-if It comes back w-we will return and b-beat it again.” He said as he sliced his palm with a piece of a broken coke bottle. He then proceeded on slicing the other's’ palms. After that, they made a circle, holding each other’s hand. It was a memory that each of them will never forget. This is a proof of how strong their friendship, their bond, and nothing could ever break it even a demonic clown who can shapeshift into their greatest fears.

One by one, they go on their separate ways. Promising to meet each other at the clubhouse after a good long rest. Eddie and Richie walked home together when Eddie suddenly stopped.

“Eddie, what’s wrong?”

He didn’t get an answer but instead, Eddie hugged him so tight he couldn’t breathe.

“Hey, Eds. I can’t breathe.”

“Oh sorry.”

Eddie was about to retreat when Richie hugged him back. Eddie started shaking and when Richie looked at him, there were tears in his eyes. Trashmouth couldn’t help himself from also crying. They were just standing there, hugging each other near Eddie’s house right after they have beaten Pennywise. They don’t care if someone sees them like this, all that matters is that in each other’s arms, they feel safe.

When the both of them stopped crying, Richie kissed Eddie’s head and whispered the words _I love you_ and walked away, leaving the smaller boy confused.

Eddie’s face broke into a huge grin when he finally realized what Richie said to him. He couldn’t believe it, Richie feels the same way as him.

_Yes, Eddie Kaspbrak also loves Richie Tozier._

When he said he loved him in the sewers, he thought it was a fucking joke and he was proven wrong. He didn’t dare to run after Richie, worrying that he might have an asthma attack and worry the other boy, instead he shouted all the words he wanted to say to Richie.

“I love you too, you stupid dickface!”

Richie's face lit up hearing those words. He thought he messed everything up and ruined their friendship. He turned around and saw Eddie waving at him with a big smile painted on his lips.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, Eds!” He shouted back.

_I can’t believe it took a fucking Pennywise for me to realize how much I love Eddie Kaspbrak._

 

* * *

 

_+1_

 

As promised, the Losers' Club went to the clubhouse to have a get-together. They decided to go camping there so they brought tents, cooking supplies, sleeping bags and other things needed for a camping.

Everything is in order. They prepared the site during the daylight so they will have no trouble at night. Everyone was having fun and sitting side by side, just appreciating the comfortable silence that looms between them.

“I heard there will be fireworks tonight.” Stan broke the silence.

“That would be great!” Beverly said leaning over to Ben. Apparently, Beverly found out that Ben wrote the poem for her and Beverly started sticking to Ben even more. Richie notices that Beverly does not steal glances from Bill anymore. She probably realizes that Bill sees her more as a sister than a future lover.

Speaking about lover. Richie stares at Eddie who is checking the content of his fanny pack. It does not contain pills anymore. After all, Eddie stood up at his mom when she tried to stop her in getting out of the house. Eddie threw the pills and looked at her angrily.

_“They are gazebos. They are bullshit!”_

Richie couldn’t help but feel proud of what Eddie did. If only Richie knew that Eddie’s illnesses were fake, he would have given Mrs. Kaspbrak a piece of his mind. He rested his head against Eddie’s lap and Eddie started playing with his hair.

“So Eddie… I was wondering if I can call you my boyfriend now since you know, we confess to each other.” Richie asked. His eyes were closed but he can imagine that Eddie is blushing right now.

“If you want to… I’m okay with it.”

“Yeah. That would be great.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the other Losers talk. Eddie continues to play with Richie’s hair. Eddie thought about when he started having a crush on Richie. He guessed that it was probably the first time they met. He couldn’t help but admire Richie with his messy hair and his glasses that always fall down his nose. When Richie told him he was cute, his heart skipped a beat but he covered it with harsh words.

Eddie probably fell asleep at some point because Richie started shaking him awake.

“Eds, wake up! The fireworks show is starting!” Richie shouted.

Eddie rubbed his eyes. He stopped when he feels Richie pinching his cheeks.

“You are so _cute_ , Eds!”

“Stop that!”

They joined the others hand in hand. The fireworks show is amazing. The colors are so beautiful and seeing them together, the Losers' Club feels like home. Eddie looks at Richie. He was surprised to see the sight in front of him. Richie with his glasses removed.

_His eyes are so fucking beautiful._

Eddie doesn’t know if it was because of the fireworks but he is pretty sure that Richie’s eyes are sparkling right now. His hands found its way to Richie’s face. Richie looked at him worriedly.

“Is there something wrong, Eds?”

“Can you please lean down?”

Richie followed Eddie’s request and he was surprised at what happened next. Eddie Kaspbrak is kissing him on the lips. This was his first kiss. Eddie Kaspbrak is his first kiss.

Eddie’s heart is pounding so hard. He didn’t know what he was doing, his brain somehow short-circuited after he said the words _can you please lean down._  And now, he is kissing Richie Tozier. Richie Tozier with his messy hair that makes him look so damn beautiful. Richie Tozier with his eyes that sparkle like the stars at night. Richie Tozier with his lips against his. Richie Tozier who is Eddie Kaspbrak’s first kiss.

Eddie broke the kiss when he didn’t get any response from Richie. He is looking down at his shoes, suddenly interested in how he dirtied them.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I can’t believe you just shared 80 millions or more bacteria with me. You must love me so much!” Richie exclaimed.

_What the fuck is wrong with my boyfriend?_

He was about to give a come back when Richie leaned down. This time there are responses from both sides. Richie’s lips are warm against Eddie. Their hearts are beating as one, trying to let each other know all the unspoken words and emotions they have for each other. When they finally broke the kiss, they are leaning against each other’s forehead, staring at each’s eyes.

The two broke their staring contest when they heard an applause from their friends and Beverly’s _finally._

“I thought it would take you forever to realize each other’s feelings. It was so disgusting how the two of you are so in love with each other, it makes me jealous.” Beverly said with a huge grin on her face.

“Congratulations, Eddie and Richie! Now, I can stop being frustrated watching you steal glances from each other. It is so annoying!” They all laughed as Stan said this.

Everyone gave them their congratulations to the couple and hugged them.

“Okay, pay up. You owe me 10 dollars each except for Eddie and Richie.” Mike reminded. Groans can be heard from Bill, Beverly, Stan, and Ben.

“Now I wonder if I should still be happy for the two of them since I’m losing 10 dollars,” Ben said jokingly. Everyone laughed at this except for Eddie.

“I can’t believe you all had a bet on us! I can’t believe this! Are we that obvious?” Eddie asked with his eyes wide at the realization.

The five Losers look at each other and said in unison, “yes!”

Richie went over to Eddie and hug the shit out of him.

“Can’t believe Mike is earning 50 dollars out of our relationship,” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s neck.

“Well… we better believe it now.” Eddie chuckled. He then broke their hug and peck Richie on the lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“More than anything.”

“More than everything.”


End file.
